Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-(2a-15)+4(-6+8a)}$
Answer: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the first parentheses by ${-1}$ $ {-1(}\gray{2a-15}{)} + 4(-6+8a) $ $ {-2a+15} + 4(-6+8a) $ Distribute the ${4}$ into the parentheses: $ -2a+15 + {4(}\gray{-6+8a}{)} $ $ -2a+15 {-24+32a} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${a}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-2a + 32a} + {15 - 24}$ Combine the ${a}$ terms: $ {30a} + {15 - 24}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {30a} {-9}$ The simplified expression is $30a-9$